


Better Things

by PerditaAlottachocolate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Baking, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, From friends to lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Music, Ninette Week, Ninette Week 2018, Romance, Sweet, Text Messages, Zoo, dealing with breakup, miraculous - Freeform, mlshipfleet, ninette, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerditaAlottachocolate/pseuds/PerditaAlottachocolate
Summary: During a heart crisis in Nino’s life Marinette steps in to help him go through it. They’ve been friends since forever, and even Nino’s brief crush on her during collège didn't spoil their rapport. But now that they’re both single and know what they want from life, maybe it’s time to upgrade that friendship?A@mlshipfleet Ninette Week 2018connected story.





	1. Sweet

‘Open up. I know you’re in there,’ Marinette bellowed from behind the door rattling the doorknob and apparently kicking the frame too. 

Nino dragged himself off the couch and trailed to the entrance. ‘I’m coming, I’m coming,’ he grumbled, wiping his nose. ‘What happened to good old knocking?’ he asked opening the door.

Instead of answering Marinette shook two brown paper bags she was holding. ‘Popcorn,’ she raised her right hand. ‘And ice-cream,’ she lifted the left one. ‘First aid kit for a broken heart.’

‘Yuk, looks like more suffering to me,’ Nino winced and moved to the side to let her in. As soon as she passed the door, a red blur zipped from her purse and tackled Wayzz on the coffee table. 

Nino felt a sting of jealousy at the sight of the affectionate kwami. ‘Any wine?’ he asked hopefully. 

‘Don’t worry,’ Marinette turned around to show him a totes bag with glass rattling inside. ‘I got you.’

‘You’re the best,’ he perked up a bit. He could definitely use some alcohol in his system right now.

‘Alya sends her hugs,’ Marinette chirped, as she deposited her cargo on the kitchen counter. ‘She’s at Nora’s now, but she said that if you need anything, she’ll be here in a blink. She asked if you want her to kick Anna’s butt for what she did to you, but I’m not sure she was 100% serious.’ 

She turned to him, her voice dropping to a more serious tone. ‘We’re both worried how you’re dealing with this all. Especially with Adrien in New York.’

He pursed his lips and sniffed. ‘I’m okay.’

She gave him a pointed look, then moved to his stained t-shirt and worn sweats. She rubbed her palm over the bristling stubble at his jaw. 

Nino shook his head and sniffed again. ‘I’m not okay,’ he admitted, in a broken voice. 

Marinette pulled him into tight embrace. ‘That’s why I’m here, sweets,’ she ran her hands over his back, and he melted into her arms. ‘Casablanca?’ she whispered into his ear. 

‘Just give me a second,’ he murmured into her shoulder, holding her tighter. He breathed deeply into her sweater, and she felt goosebumps raising all over her skin. Maybe this wasn’t her best idea, but he needed a friend more than anything else right now.

~~~~

‘It’s not like I didn’t see it coming,’ Nino said, surreptitiously eyeing the salty sweet mixture in his bowl. He stirred it, observing how the ice cream stuck to the popcorn and chose to sip the wine instead. ‘Things were going in this direction for quite some time. I was considering it myself,’ he confessed. 

Tikki and Wayzz dozed off on a cushion, cuddled together like two plushies. On the TV screen Ilsa was threatening Rick with a gun. Marinette turned the volume down, now that she finally coaxed Nino to start talking. She was munching on popcorn, enjoying the fusion of flavors. It was cringeworthy for some people, but she’d found out long ago how effective it was when dealing with a break up. Especially if you chased it with red wine.

Nino was sitting on the floor, leaning onto the couch occupied by Marinette. He was sandwiched comfortably between her knees, apparently enjoying the warmth and ease of physical contact. He looked like needed it more than he’d care to admit so Marinette provided it without reluctance or complaint. 

‘Anna was right,’ he drawled, his jaw was quivering, ‘but it still hurts, Mari,’ he pushed his cheek into her knee and closed his eyes. ‘A thousand times more than when me and Alya broke up. It hurts like hell.’

That’s what so called “grown-up”long-term relationships do to you, Marinette thought bitterly. She put away her bowl and ran her fingers through his hair. ‘I know, honey,’ she whispered. ‘You need time. But things will get better, even if it doesn’t look like it now.’

He turned his head to look at her. ‘You really think so?’

She felt her heart flutter frantically at the sight of his soft golden eyes. ‘Yes,’ she breathed, not daring to think how things might get better if they were finally both single.


	2. Text messages

‘Can you help me with something?’ Nino asked from his place on the couch. 

Marinette wiped her hands onto her apron and put away the vegetables she’d been peeling for casserole. ‘Sure. What do you need?’

He passed her his phone and took her place at the kitchen counter. ‘Can you delete these for me? Everything that’s in there.’

She looked at the screen and the long string of messages exchanged between Nino and Anna. ‘Are you sure you?’

Nino started scrubbing carrots. ‘Yeah. That’s part of my healing I guess.’

She started browsing through the history of conversation erasing texts as she went and trying not to read too much. She was methodical and soon moved to other catalogues to track and delete any content from and to his ex that she encountered. It was weird doing this for him. She knew him and Anna decided to stay friends, but after so many years as a couple, not to mention so many years of permanent crisis, it would take time for them to get back to the ease they had before. Marinette had been there too. Sometimes really weird things could bring you comfort. Anything that worked was fine by her.

Then she spotted a bunch of unsent drafts with her number. They were the oldest messages in all of the folders as well as the only starred ones.

‘What is this?’ she shoved the phone into Nino’s face.

He chuckled fondly, fixing his glasses. ‘Just a few texts from our coll è ge times.’

‘That old?’ Marinette checked the dates. Indeed, these were from ten years ago. ‘And you’ve kept them all this time? Moved them between accounts?’

Nino scratched his chin. His cheeks colored with a lovely shade of amber. ‘Eeee… I dunno…,’ he drawled, ‘I just didn’t feel like deleting them. They’re incredibly cheesy so you might want to skip them,’ he added trying to take the phone from her.

‘No way!’ Marinette instantly snatched the device and pulled it to her chest. ‘Now I wanna read them even more!’

She started scrolling through the texts and giggled under her breath, feeling like a fresh teen again. ‘Oh my god,’ she covered her mouth to stifle a snort. ‘Did Adrien help you with those?’

He snickered himself, looking at the screen over her shoulder. ‘Yeah. He was the ultimate wingman.’

‘No wonder you were so stressed at the zoo,’ Marinette grinned at him.

‘Oh that was a disaster,’ he covered his eyes in mock shame. ‘I can’t believe Adrien actually invited you on a date with me.’

‘And I had no idea it was a date with you,’ she supplied joyfully and bumped into his hip.

‘The first and the last one of our dates,’ he added dramatically and then paused. ‘Do you ever…’

‘What?’

He shook his head. ‘Nevermind,’ he said. ‘Let’s get back to our dinner.’

‘Do I ever what, Nino?’ Marinette put her hands over his, effectively preventing him from chopping the vegetables.

‘Do you ever wonder what would happen if I did confess that day?’ he whispered. ‘If there was no akuma?’ 

She had. Lately much more often than she’d cared to admit. But he didn’t mean it the way she did. He was referring to the beginning of his relationship with Alya. His first relationship failure. That was part of the grieving process, she knew. And she was determined to help him no matter what.

‘Nah,’ she scrunched her nose. ‘There was an akuma, and a legion of other akumas afterwards. What happened, happened. Better not to dwell on that too much,’ she added, forcing herself to smile.

Nino nodded thoughtfully and returned to preparing the food. Marinette cast a glance at Tikki who was watching them from behind a small chessboard, where she was currently winning against Wayzz for the fourth time in a row. The red kwami tilted her head as if she could read her Chosen’s mind. Marinette felt the heat rushing to her cheeks. She’d better take her own advice. Nothing good would come from dwelling on what might have been. 


	3. Music

‘Good afternoon, Mademoiselle,’ Nino bowed as soon as Marinette’s unkempt bangs showed in the door.

‘Afternoon?’ she yawned, eyeing the windows. ‘Oh, you’re right. I haven’t noticed.’

‘Have you noticed your breakfast?’ he inquired. He knew perfectly well that Marinette “in the zone” was a starving Marinette. 

She shook her head, and a few strands fell loose from her bun. Without really thinking about it he reached out and brushed them behind her ear. 

Marinette sobered up at the gesture and Nino withdrew his hand, suddenly extremely self-conscious. 

‘Lunch?’ he asked, scratching his head to cover up his embarrassment. 

Marinette pursed her lips. ‘Just coffee and yoghurt,’ she mumbled. 

‘Well, then, I see I have arrived at the right moment,’ Nino opened his backpack and started unloading the lunch boxes he’d brought.

‘You shouldn’t have,’ she watched astonished as the stack of food on her kitchen table rose to the ceiling. Tikki flew from her place and started going through the boxes, with Wayzz at her heels.

‘I should,’ Nino countered. ‘And I have.’ He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a heartly squeeze. ‘You took care of me, when I needed it. Now you’re in need so here I am.’

‘I’m not in need,’ she assured him. ‘It’s just deadline, nothing unusual.’

Was it his imagination or did she blush? Her freckles were more pronounced than usual. Nino adored those freckles and he definitely wouldn’t mind seeing them more often.

He sighed dramatically. ‘Nettie, how long have we known each other?’

‘Dunno? 15 years?’

‘And you really think I don’t recognize when you’ve pulled more than one all-nighter? When you’re not getting enough food and rest?’

He heard Tikki snorting, the sound amplified because of the box she stuck her head in.

‘Can you?’ Marinette’s eyes were blown wide.

Nino clasped his hands in front of his face, ‘Nettie, Nettie,  _ Nettie, _ ’ he tsked and shook his head. ‘As your friend, and superior-’

‘Since when you’re my superior?’ she scoffed.

‘Since I am the guardian, thank you very much,’ he supplied without missing a beat. ‘So as your superior I am ordering you to take some rest  _ now _ .’

‘Fine,’ the girl rolled her eyes. ‘I’ll take a break. Happy?’

‘I will be, once I stay and make sure you do,’ he grinned at her, hoping she couldn’t hear his heart speeding up. He had in fact invited himself over without asking for her permission, but she wasn’t complaining.

‘Oh really?’ she cocked a brow.

‘Really,’ he nodded eagerly.

His friend shot him a cheeky smile and crossed her arms in front of her chest. ‘And how exactly should I rest according to my superior guardian, pray?’

‘Easy,’ he shrugged, ‘like this.’ He pulled out his phone and chose the playlist he had prepared earlier. Marinette looked over his shoulder. 

‘You named a playlist “Marinette?” she exclaimed in surprise.

‘Sure, I’ve made this set with you in mind,’ Nino browsed through the songs until he found the one he was looking for. He connected the phone to her loudspeakers and in an instant gentle swing with saxophone lead reached their ears. ‘Now you can start with eating or with dancing,’ he offered her a hand. ‘Which one would you like?’

The blush on her cheeks intensified, when she ducked her head shyly and said, ‘I’d love to dance now.’ 

Nino couldn’t help it. As soon as she started swaying gently to the music, he reached for her hand and twirled her playfully, earning a giggle as she bumped into his chest. She snaked her arms around his middle and put her head on his shoulder. Now he felt the telltale stinging on his own face. The room suddenly became much warmer than when he arrived.

‘This is nice. Thank you,’ Marinette murmured into his collarbone and he had to suppress a shudder. He was sure she could hear the enthusiastic polka of his heartbeat, but she mercifully didn’t comment on that. 

Nino reluctantly closed his arms around her shoulders feeling her melting into his embrace. This was more than nice. Not for the first time he thought he wouldn’t mind hugging Marinette more often. She was warm, soft and smelled  _ just right _ . He pressed his cheek to her hair and took a lungful of that sweet scent. He decided to pretend he didn’t see Tikki and Wayzz high-fiving among the discarded lunch boxes.


	4. Miraculous

‘Look what I’ve found,’ Nino withdrew his head from a huge container with old DVDs and pulled out a box with a somewhat familiar looking spotted heroine on the cover. 

‘Oh my god, you need to destroy this abomination,’ Marinette gasped from the kitchen where she was preparing popcorn. 

‘I’d rather watch it, thank you very much,’ he theatrically wiped the dust from the plastic cover. ‘It’s practically a classic.’

‘It’s a pretentious and cliche anime that decided to cash in on our success, oh the mighty guardian,’ Marinette deadpanned. ‘Alya made me watch it once, and that was more than enough, thank you very much,’ she parroted. 

‘It says here,’ he pretended he didn’t hear her, ‘it says here, “Miraculous” is a romantic story of seemingly unrequited love from times when Bad Luck meddled with people’s lives, with additional bonus of unexpected plot twist…’ he advertised.

‘Unexpected plot twist?’ Marinette snorted. ‘Really?’

Wayzz and Tikki plopped themselves on Nino’s shoulder and inspected the cover as well. They chuckled happily, whispering in each other’s ears.

‘Because the main leads by day are also the main leads by night, but… picture this… they are not the same main leads because they put on masks that make them totally unrecognizable to everyone including themselves!’ Nino lowered his voice, as if he was telling a secret. ‘So apparently the male lead looks in the mirror and thinks it is a poster of someone else,’ he burst into laughter and Marinette followed.

‘But anyway, I digress,’ he drawled sauntering to the kitchen and putting the DVD case on the counter. ‘I just wanted to show this to you,’ he added in a conspiratorial whisper, ‘because the female lead looks just like you,’ he teased tapping his finger over the anime Ladybug on the cover.

Marinette fluttered her lashes coquettishly. He knew this was all banter but he couldn’t help noticing that she looked pretty hot when she wanted to appear flirty. Actually she looked pretty hot whatever she did. Woah brain, where did that come from?

‘Well,’ she drawled, unaware of his inner stupefaction, ‘I can tell you a secret, Monsieur.’ 

She beckoned him with a crooked finger and when he complied she climbed to her toes as whispered right into his ear, sending electrifying shivers all over his skin, ‘ Just like that female lead I also used to have a debilitating crush on an unattainable blond guy,’ she confessed. 

‘Used to?’ Nino echoed still stunned with the sensations her closeness evoked. 

She returned to the pan to stir the popcorn, so he couldn’t see her face, but her ears colored a lovely shade of pink. ‘Yeah,’ she shrugged. ‘It passed quite some time ago.’

A beat of silence, filled only with random pops of the grains on the pan. 

He often wondered what had happened back then , but he never dared to ask. Adrien was a gentleman and even if there had been a moment when Nino suspected something was bothering him, his friend never said a word.

‘Can I ask you something, Nettie?’ he muttered, watching their kwami as they ducked in the DVD container and pulled more interesting items to the light.

‘Sure,’ she mumbled back, though he didn’t miss how her back stiffened.

‘Why did you and Adrien... ‘ he hesitated, but his curiosity got the better of him. ‘Why didn’t you become a couple? I mean after the reveal… well, you already knew how you felt about each other.’

He noticed Marinette clutched at the edge of the counter. 

‘We did,’ she said after a while, voice small, ‘We dated for a while, but we never told you guys.’

‘Oh?’ he supplied eloquently.

That was new. How had he missed his best friend and his girlfriend's of that time best friend dating under their noses?

Marinette sighed. ‘No one knew. It lasted only a couple of months,’ she confessed. 

‘What happened?’ Nino prompted her to continue. He knew how close Marinette and Adrien became since the reveal. It was hard to imagine two people more perfect for each other. They understood one another without a single word. Better yet, they could finish each other’s sentences. They were the yin and yang, the Ladybug and Cat Noir wielders. As the guardian he knew what that meant. They shared the same energy and they would always drift towards each other.

‘I guess it turned out we work better as friends?’ she offered. ‘It had been nice at first, but then… I don’t really wanna talk about it,’ she shook her head, as if trying to dismiss memories the topic had brought. ‘Don’t get me wrong. Adrien is a wonderful person and I love him to pieces. You know I do. We still talk almost every day, even if he’s on a different continent. He’s the best friend and partner I could ever ask for. He would jump into fire for me.’

‘He  _ has _ jumped into fire for you,’ Nino pointed out.

‘Yeah, that was part of the problem,’ she muttered under her breath. ‘Anyway, that story was over even before it begun for real.’

‘Is there anyone now?’ he uttered and instantly regretted his nosiness. His heart raced and he had no idea if this was because of the embarrassment at his stupid big mouth, or because of anxious anticipation what her answer might be.

Marinette smiled and stirred the popcorn again. ‘Yes,’ she said softly, delightful blush returning to her cheeks and making her freckles pop. ‘Yes, there is.’

‘... ‘ Nino opened his mouth trying to summon back the courage that suddenly evaporated at the sight of her flushed face.

‘So what are we watching, Master?’ Wayzz called from the couch. 

‘Popcorn’s ready!’ Marinette chirped unnaturally cheerfully fleeing out of the kitchen. ‘Show me what you got there,’ she dived into the DVD container. 

The boy shot his mouth and tried to calm his heart rate. The moment was lost.

Tikki smacked Wayzz in the head with another DVD case so hard he squinted indignantly at her. Nino couldn’t remember when he related to someone more.


	5. Zoo

‘The zoo? Really?’ Marinette chuckled when Nino led her to the iron gates. 

‘What?’ he frowned. ‘They have this really cool new reptile exhibition now that Wayzz wanted to visit. You game?’

She eyed him suspiciously but soon brightened up. ‘Sure,’ she drawled, ‘as long as I can have some cotton candy.’

‘I’ll buy you the biggest and pinkest one they have,’ Nino vowed solemnly. 

He sighed inwardly.  _ Coward, coward, coward _ , the birds in the trees chanted. He’d been gathering courage to tell Marinette how he felt for so long now, he wanted to smack his head into the nearest wall. Wayzz had suggested that maybe he should take her somewhere fun, with fond memories. But now it occured to Nino, that this was the place he had chickened out the first time. Not the smartest move.

They went to see the reptiles. Their pavillion was deserted so Tikki and Wayzz used this opportunity to play with the turtles, which turned out to be quite animated animals as they chased after the flying kwami. 

Then they went to see the aras, the horses, the big cats, the dromedaries, the monkeys, the yacks, and Nino was still at a loss. He stubbornly proposed destination after destination in hope of getting an opening, but to no avail. They walked an awful lot before giving up and coming back to the Rotonde.  

Exhausted Marinette sank to the bench in front of the bronze hippos. Nino finally caught sight of candy cotton vendor and brought her the promised treat. 

‘This is it,’ she nudged him in the ribs as he sat next to her. ‘This is the place of our legendary first and only date.’ She looked around and pointed to a bunch of trees not so far away. ‘Alya was hiding there, if I remember correctly.’

Nino chuckled. ‘It’s a miracle she hadn’t bumped into Adrien. He chose those bushes over there,’ he tilted his head in general direction of the shrubs. ‘He was babbling cheesy lines into my earpiece and I was so stressed I almost passed out.’

Marinette smiled fondly. ‘I remember. And then you said you had a crush,’ she recalled.

‘Yeah,’ Nino scratched his head scooting a little bit closer. ‘Adrien told me to tell you I loved you.’

‘But you didn’t,’ she hid behind the cotton candy.

‘I did,’ he reminded, ‘I just didn’t say your name.’

‘Why?’

Nino shrugged. ‘I was embarrassed? Scared?’ he murmured, moving a little bit closer. 

Marinette peeked at him from behind the sugary cloud, her eyes flickering in the afternoon sun, resembling mountain lakes - just as deep and vibrant. That was the reason he had chickened out. Those eyes had taken away every reasonable thought he had, they had stolen his breath away then and they were close to doing it again. 

‘So you didn’t have the courage, despite Adrien’s best efforts?’ she asked tearing a piece of candy and stuffing it into her mouth. She put her other hand on his and patted it compassionately.

Nino gulped, suddenly feeling like that awkward teen again, enchanted with the sapphires boring into him. 

‘I’m not afraid now,’ he whispered, enveloping her hand in his.


	6. First kiss

‘I’m not afraid now,’ Nino whispered.

Marinette felt his hands closing over her palm. This was it. This was the moment she had been waiting for. 

As soon as they had entered the zoo she decided she would tell him how she felt. But as they walked around the  Ménagerie her courage mysteriously leaked away. She was at the edge of a panic attack when they ended by the hippos. The only thing tethering her to sanity was the pink cotton candy, which served as a useful cover and shield.

Now Marinette lowered that shield. She still wasn’t certain if she had read all the little hints and signs just right. If this turned out to be just her imagination, she would go straight to the Seine and drown to spare herself the humiliation.

‘You’re not afraid?’ she repeated after him. She could slap herself for not saying anything else, but the truth was, she was hypnotized by Nino’s golden gaze, scared to even breathe louder and disturb the moment that might change her miserable existence of hopeless pining over a childhood friend.

He took a deep breath and chuckled. ‘Why do I feel like an awkward teen again?’

‘I don’t know,’ Marinette squeezed his hand. ‘But I can tell you you’re not the only one feeling this way.’

‘Whoookay,’ he relaxed a bit. ‘Good to know,’ he gulped again and followed it with another breath. 

At this rate he might hyperventilate before he says anything, Marinette thought.

‘Nino, I- ‘ she started, intent on taking the initiative.

‘Please, let me,’ he interrupted her. ‘I’ve got this. I just… this is important.  _ You _ are important and I want to do this right, okay?’

‘Okay,’ she nodded slowly.

‘Marinette, I… I wanted to tell you… that… gah!’ he stuttered. ‘I-love-a-girl-and-I’m-trying-to-tell-her-but-I-feel-like-a-complete-idiot-now,’ he blurted out on one exhale, ending miserably with, ‘Sorry, just pretend I’m not here!’ 

He pulled his hat onto his face and the rest of his mumbling was cut off.

‘Nino,’ she nudged him, but he only pressed the hat closer to his face. ‘Niiinooo,’ she drawled. ‘Can I say something, please?’

‘You can,’ came a muffled reply.

‘I’m not gonna talk to your hat.’

He reluctantly lowered it a bit and peeked at her from above the rim.

‘There you are, going out of your turtle shell,’ Marinette cooed and he snorted out a laugh. 

‘Now I can say it. Here it goes,’ she warned. ‘I love you, Nino Lahiffe. And before you’re going to ruin it by getting the wrong idea, I am  _ in love  _ with you. Have been for a while actually.’

Nino’s eyes got almost as big as his glasses and those bits of his face that she could see over the hat got colored in that shade of amber she adored so much.

‘Pssst,’ she prompted in theatrical whisper. ‘Now it’s your turn.’

He still wasn’t saying anything, just staring at her so intently she started to feel extremely self conscious.  _ Had  _ she read the signs wrong?  _ Had  _ she misinterpreted his behavior? Oh god, she had! He was just being friendly! He probably wanted to confess something about Alya or Adrien, some joke about the good old times, but she had to swoop in with her revelation and ruin their friendship forever. Please, Mother Earth, swallow her now! She was never gonna live this- Humpf!

His hands were cradling her face, their knees bumped and next thing she knew Nino was crashing his quivering lips into hers in a hungry kiss, erasing every rational thought from her circuits. On instinct her eyes closed and hands splayed on his chest, clutching the material of his t-shirt. 

At first it was only a desperate pressure with a clear intention of getting as close as possible. When she didn’t pull away Nino released a shuddered breath and brushed his lips tenderly over hers. Marinette was quick to respond in kind. She felt his fingers tangled in her hair, playing with loose strands. His warmth so close to her was making her dizzy. The sounds he was making, soft sighs, little breaths disarmed her completely. She was vaguely aware that they were in a public place, but she didn’t care anymore. She could stay like this forever, just kissing him, completely losing track of time.

When they finally parted with the last tender brush of nose against nose, Marinette bit her bottom lip, trying to preserve the sensation that was already slipping from her. 

‘I’m love with you too, Marinette,’ Nino whispered barely audibly, his thumb stroking her ear. 

She tilted her head nuzzling into his palm. ‘Say that again.’

‘I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng,’ he chuckled, his eyes so soft and vibrant, full of emotion. ‘I am crazy in love with yo- hmpfffmpfff!’

She cut him of with another kiss almost tackling him to the bench. She decided to ignore the not so subtle “Finally” that came from her purse. It wasn’t a difficult task with the way Nino was kissing her back.


	7. Baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be considered maturish content. Nothing strictly nsfw, but certain activities are suggested.

When Marinette woke up the next day, she had to make a quick reality check to make sure she remembered everything correctly. The Ménagerie, the cotton candy, the confession, the kiss, all those other kisses after the first one and what they had led to. Of course before _that_ they led to a lot of talking, face palming and embarrassing realizations of how long had they been dancing around each other. Tikki and Wayzz mercifully hid somewhere leaving them alone. Marinette suspected they must have seen it hundreds of times - the kwami version of soap operas.  

Nino’s bed was soft, warm and smelled of him. She wouldn’t mind waking up surrounded by his scent every day. However what would make her morning even more perfect would be his presence next to her. Marinette blushed lightly at the reminder of their nighttime activities and the blush intensified when she recalled the murmured promise of a follow up when they wake up.

She did feel a little bit disappointed that apparently he woke up already and let her sleep while he was… where exactly was he anyway? Marinette focused on here and now and she finally heard him bustling in the kitchen. Before she even had the time to contemplate joining him, the door to the bedroom opened revealing a shirtless Nino, clad only in his turtle pj bottoms. He was holding a tray full of food.

‘Morning, beautiful’ he rasped beaming at her.

‘Morning,’ Marinette fluttered her lashes. She doubted she would ever get used to his compliments.

As soon as his cargo was safely deposited on the bed Nino pulled her close and kissed her thoroughly. ‘I missed you,’ she felt him whispering into her lips.

‘How long did I sleep?’ Marinette blinked at him.

‘Long enough for me to prepare breakfast. I hope you’re hungry,’ he bopped her nose.

‘Mmmm, more than you think,’ she nuzzled into his neck, wrapping her arms around his chest. Nino brushed her hair away and leaned to kiss her exposed skin. In just a few moments things got heated again, until Marinette’s hand landed in the fruit bowl.

‘Gah! I’m sorry,’ she exclaimed. ‘I hope I didn’t spill anything.’

‘My bad,’ Nino chuckled. ‘I should have predicted the effect you have on me and put the tray somewhere else.’

‘What’s that smell?’ Marinette sniffed and inspected the tray. ‘It’s lovely! Thyme?’

‘You’re good,’ he whistled appreciatively. ‘Goat cheese and thyme muffins, straight from the oven.’

‘You baked?’

‘Hey, don’t act so surprised,’ Nino pouted in mock hurt. ‘You know I cook and bake.’

Marinette shook her head. ‘I know, you dork, I meant that you baked now, as in “in the morning instead of sleeping” baked.’

‘Ah well, I need to take care of my charming lady,’ he murmured stealing a kiss.

‘You’re an angel!’ Marinette praised.

‘You got this the wrong way around, Nettie. You’re the angel here,’ he winked.

‘Oh, really?’ Shee quirked a brow. ‘But would an angel do this...,’ she nipped at his neck. ‘And this…,’ her fingers brushed over his nipple and she smiled as he shuddered under her touch. ‘And this…,’ she put his hand on her tush and invaded his lap while her lips returned to his.

‘Okay, maybe neither of us is an angel,’ Nino amended when they parted for air. ‘Allow me to just take _this_ away,’ he reached for the tray and took it to the floor. Then he threw himself to the bed where the food had been just a moment ago.

‘Better?’ Marinette giggled crawling onto him with the most seductive smirk she could muster. Being with him was so right, she felt high just from his presence. This was where she belonged. Things could only get better.

‘Much better,’ he sighed pulling her in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this little fic! I'm glad you enjoyed it.  
> Thank you for your support!
> 
> This was also posted on tumblr should you want to share it there (link).  
> If you like my writing, check out my other stories or visit my [tumblr blog](https://perditaalottachocolate-blog.tumblr.com/), where I post my fics and art, and reblog miraculous content.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Ninette Week short fic! I'm doing my best to keep the entries drabble sized. This story won't be beta read so forgive me for any mistakes or typos that you'll find. I hope I can keep up to the schedule, because I'm also trying to finish my [Ladrien June story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827011/chapters/34313085) and get the first chapter of LadyNoir July one out there too.
> 
> Anyway, I appreciate your comments, as usual! I hope you'll celebrate this cute ship with me this week!
> 
> For more miraculous content visit me on [tumblr](https://perditaalottachocolate-blog.tumblr.com/). I post my fics there, as well as occasional art, and I reblog lots of stuff that I want to share.


End file.
